gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SF-XXB F-Bits
* |variants = *Blanche *Miel *Menthe *Ciel *Violet *Rose |operators = Timelines |known pilots = A.I. |fixed armaments = *2 x Beam Saber *2 x Gatling Gun |handheld armaments = *Beam Machine Gun *Baton (Blanche Only) |system features = *Particle Generator *Character A.I. |standard equipment = *Wing Binders(Blanche Only) |storyline = Gundam Build Fighters Repose }} The SF-XXB F-Bit '''(AKA '''Fumina Fleet) is a line of A.I. controlled gunpla developed for the Timelines bar by Kiriko Onishi. Design & Description Due to the limited space of Timelines, the F-Bits were designed to function as the wait staff and are all equipped with onboard particle generators allowing them to interact with the real world. To handle the weight of the real objects the F-Bits have been built from scratch with larger thrusters, hidden verniers inside the skirts, and an internal frame. Despite these changes, a single unit occasionally has trouble with certain objects such as larger plates and more often than not, the bits are assisted by the or other F-Bits. Like the rest of the unmanned gunpla in the bar, the bits have a builtin A.I. However, the F-Bits' A.I. have a basic personality matrix and along with the necessary hardware. The Bits can have friendly interactions with the patrons. A weird bug arose in their A.I. allows them to think freely and develop independently. The bug was later properly integrated into the A.I. as the patrons enjoy the liveliness of the waitresses. Despite being equipped with weaponry the only unit to use them was Blanche, the others use them as props. Armaments * Beam Saber A sword-like beam weapon that serves as close combat weapons, a pair of them are stored on the shoulders. * Gatling Gun Mounted on each arm, the triple-barrel Gatling guns have low accuracy, but they can deal serious damage in close range. * Beam Machine Gun A beam rifle that can fire beam shots individually or in three-round bursts. * Baton Exclusive for Blanche the baton functions as a blunt striking weapon and is capable of firing beams. Special Equipment & Features * Wing Binders The Wing Binders were modified from to work as thruster binders, granting better maneuverability to dodge stray fire quickly. The binders are exclusive to the F-Bit Blanche who used to be an announcer in the battle machine. * Particle Generator The particle generator is a miniaturized device derived from the portable battle system allowing the F-Bits to operate independently without being inside the restricted radius of the battle system. * Character A.I. The character A.I is what allows the F-Bits to have different characteristics and personalities despite appearing identical. Variants * Blanche Blanche is the first of F-Bits, she was originally intended to be the MC for the battle system. Unfortunately, she was damaged rendering her faceless which interestingly she insists on remaining that way. The internal hardware allows her to still function normally despite the lack of a face. She tends to be motherly towards others and enjoys creeping out newcomers of the bar. * Abeille Despite being full of energy and joyful, Abeille is also airheaded and childish. She is also known to chat more than she works. * Forêt The smartest of six and is very blunt with patrons. Due to this, Forêt oversees the that fly around the bar. * Ciel Ciel is soft-spoken and calm, she enjoys listening to patrons that sit a the bar between waiting tables. * Lilas Elegant in her movements, Lilas has a cocky personality and tends to boast about herself often even judging others for being less "refined" than she is. * Rouge Rouge is compared to the other is brash and competitive for even mundane tasks. Her rowdy personality conflicts with the other F-Bits. History Trivia * The names although in French refer to the coloration of the F-Bits. * The colors of the F-Bits loosely reflect their personalities.